


Fight me you twinks

by UndertaleGandalf



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, Farting, M/M, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleGandalf/pseuds/UndertaleGandalf
Summary: This is all what you came for wasn't it?





	Fight me you twinks

**Author's Note:**

> Caution- This story has farting and possible toilet stuff. Don't like? Don't read.

"We can camp right here for tonight!" Milk chirped, placing his stuff in a tent as Purple Yam tended to the fire. "But what about Dark Choco?! He might be far away by the time we wake up!!" Yam huffed, crossing his arms. "Now don't be silly Yam! Dark Choco might probably still be in the same place, fast asleep!" Milk grins, sitting in front of the fire, happily eating a mushroom jelly. Yam simply rolled his eyes in response. "Whatever...Wait, where did you get those mushrooms from?" Milk stopped eating for a second. "Oh! I found it near my tent! Don't worry, these are harmless!" He pulled out another mushroom and stuffed it into his mouth.

Yam cringed a bit. "I don't think you should be eating those! I've had only one and it made me-" Before Yam could finish his sentence, a loud, powerful fart rang out from Milk's backside. Milk blushed and let out a giggle as he ate another mushroom. "S'cuse me!" Yam blinked, a bit surprised at Milk's gassy outburst. "E-Excused! It's uh...Getting dark! We should probably get some sleep so we can be ready to leave tomorrow!" "Mhm! Good call!" Milk crawled into his tent, turning back to Yam. "You might get cold out there! Wanna come in here with me?" Yam cringed again and quickly shook his head. "No thanks! I...I don't want to be in for the aftermath...!"

Milk tilted his head, but shrugged. "Okay then. Goodnight!" He crawls into his blanket and let out a quiet sigh, slowly falling into a deep sleep. All was quiet for a few hours until at the crack of dawn, Milk was jolted awake by a bubbly foghorn like poot. Milk bit his lip in embarrassment as he put a hand over his stomach, which was bubbling and gurgling something fierce, and was feeling like someone was jabbing his stomach repeatedly. Milk quietly groaned as he crawled out of the tent, quickly glancing at Purple Yam who was out cold next to where the fire was. 

Letting out a couple of quiet farts, Milk quickly speed-walked to a log with a hole that would fit his bottom. Milk cringed at the thought of him shitting on the poor bugs and frogs in the log, but he quickly shook it off as he proceeded to pull down his pants and underwear and sitting on the hole as if it were a normal toilet. "Ooooh...I'm so sorry little creatures." He quietly said as he immediately started to void his bowels. He couldn't help but moan in relief as he felt and heard the wave of wet shit flow out of his burning asshole and plopping into the log. Yam groaned awake and sat up as he listened to the sound of Milk defecating heavily, blushing as he felt his pants grow tight. 

Meanwhile, Milk had finally finished his diarrhea attack with a couple of grunts and pushes. He quietly sighs in relief as he got up and pulled his pants and underwear back up, despite how messy his ass was. He walked back to the campsite and noticed Yam was awake. "Oh, good morning Yam! Did you sleep well?" He asked, smiling warmly as if he hadn't been through an unbearable ass torture. Yam gulped and nodded without a single word leaving his lips. 

"Great! Now let's get our stuff together and keep moving!" Milk said as he started to take down the tent, not even taking notice of Yam's boner. Yam didn't respond, as he was staring at Milk's cute little ass, almost as if he was in a hypnotic trance. Only one question was in his mind, and that was, /How can someone so little, produce something so big?/


End file.
